Proweagle
Proweagle is an Fighting/Flying Pokemon. It evolves from Harateka at level 32 during Day, and its the final form of Harprentice. this is the link for their appeareance since i apparently cant put it here https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/353580481301839874/654210477450330131/asmdefljgrtkopl.PNG Biology Proweagle is an large Harpy Eagle with a black mane and black wings. its eyes are pure white with red marks around them, its handband is now black with the okinawan shorin-ryu karate symbol, and it now wears an black belt. Its legs have bandages on them, and they serve as arms, very strong and muscular arms. they have both knuckles and claws so they can fight either clean or dity. Proweagles have no fear or doubt in themselves because that would only get in their way of protecting and training people and Pokemon. they are highly respected by martial artists around the Pokeworld. Gender Differences None. Shiny TBA. Pokedex Entry A very fearsome and powerful Pokemon, it passes most of its days meditating on the top of mountains so it can achieve peace so that it can control its almost limitless strength. since it has reached the peak in all martial arts, it shares their experience by training Pokemon weaker than it so that they can defend themselves. Location Evolve Harateka, Mt Grande. Stats HP: 90 Attack: 120 Defense: 80 Sp.Attack: 87 Sp.Def: 66 Speed: 105 Total: 548 Moves By Leveling Up: Lv 1: Growl, Peck, Body Press, Hawk Hook Evolution: Hawk Hook Lv 5: Karate Chop Lv 9: Hone Claws Lv 13: Focus Energy Lv 17: Air Cutter Lv 22: Mach Punch Lv 26: Meteor Mash Lv 29: Detect Lv 35: Raptor Claw Lv 40: Noble Roar Lv 44: Block Lv 50: Brave Bird Lv 55: Mat Block Lv 60: Close Combat Lv 66: Storm Throw By TM/TR/HM: Toxic Rest Sleep Talk Snore Revenge Taunt Rock Smash Swagger Drill Peck Drill Run Agility Facade Attract Substitute Reversal Meditate Body Press Poison Jab Pursuit Bulk Up Work Up Snarl Round Echoed Voice Hidden Power Power Within Aura Sphere Focus Blast Focus Punch Dynamic Punch Flame Charge Fire Blast Overheat Flare Blitz Flamethrower Thunderbolt Thunder Mega Punch Mega Kick Sunny Day Rain Dance Bulldoze Magnitude Rock Tomb Calm Mind Psychic Payback Steel Wing Metal Claw Brick Break Fly Earthquake Rock Slide Shadow Claw Dragon Claw U-Turn Acrobatics Aerial Ace Cyclone Sky Attack Power Up Punch Circle Throw Sky Drop Confide By Breeding: Haze Defog Liquidation Sand Attack Tailwind Roost By Move Tutor: Foul Play Sucker Punch Beat Up Play Rough Submission Double Kick Jump Kick High Jump Kick Ice Punch Thunder Punch Fire Punch Gaia Punch Bullet Punch Dizzy Punch Comet Punch Laser Focus Endure Dual Chop Mind Reader Stealth Rock Retaliate Icy Wind Take Down Double Edge Counter Cross Chop Arm Thrust Superpower Design Origin based on a Harpy Eagle and a Grandmaster of Martial Arts. Name Origin Prowess and Eagle. Trivia * It has an strong sense of justice and a indomitable will. * It is said to have taught karate to humans long ago. * Frightlings line begins having white eyes then ends up having red eyes, while Harprentices line begins with red eyes then ends up with white eyes. Category:Fakemon Category:Pokemon Horseshoe